<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>糖果 by reader3310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091532">糖果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310'>reader3310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Creek 噗浪點文小短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>糖果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek看起來總是比較嗜甜的那一個。</p><p>事實上，如果Tweek願意在顫抖之餘讓你掏掏看他的口袋，你也許會在翻出一兩顆糖果之後確定了自己的猜測。糖果其實也不多，從Tweek時不時因為細聲尖叫而張開的嘴巴你可以知道他並沒有因為過多的糖分而蛀牙——倒是因為長期喝咖啡有一點點黃。總之，Tweek在人們的眼中是比較愛吃糖的那一個，或許吧？</p><p>但如果真正熟悉他們的人，就會知道真正嗜甜的另有其人。</p><p>在第一百零一次被全校最麻煩的四人組惹毛，Craig冷冷地朝著離去的四個白目豎起他有生以來最真摯的兩根中指，一旁的Tweek雖然看過不少這樣的場面，但是這次的事件實在太過嚴重，連Tweek自己整個身體都微微抽搐<br/>——被氣的。<br/>他們竟然在寵物週上，趁兩人不注意的時候幫Stripe穿上毫無美感的紫色澎澎裙！<br/>雖然在他們發現的下一秒小豚鼠身上的澎澎裙就在Tweek焦慮地尖叫中被Craig暴力撕扯下來（其實也不是這麼暴力，Tweek之後想，Stripe可能以為Craig只是在例常撫摸他柔軟的皮毛），剛剛受到驚嚇的Stripe現在臥在她憤怒主人的肩上。啊、可憐的小可愛、Tweek在心裡尖叫、豚鼠將來如果性別錯亂該怎麼辦啊，然後熟練的將豚鼠從Craig的肩上抱下來安撫。<br/>在一旁的Craig緊繃著下顎，顯然剛剛Cartman一把眼淚一把鼻涕的「真情道歉」並沒有讓他心裡好過一點。<br/>直到他感覺有人輕輕地碰了碰他的手。</p><p>Tweek仍然將豚鼠抱在自己的懷裡，另一邊的手垂了下來，輕輕的碰碰Craig的手背，再用食指搔搔Craig因為握拳而彎曲的第一指節。<br/>那是他們要求牽手的訊號。</p><p>Craig意會，他的拳頭放鬆，五指微張準備要接納另一個人佈滿OK蹦的手指，卻沒想到掌心滾進了硬硬的東西。<br/>他疑惑地看向旁邊的男孩，卻看到Tweek緊張的露出了一個小小的微笑。</p><p>Craig眉眼放鬆、他突然覺得沒這麼生氣了。<br/>畢竟甜蜜的東西總是安撫人心。</p><p>之後。<br/>「我還是很生氣。」<br/>「Ah！怎麼辦！我已經不知道該麼樣了！」<br/>「我想我現在需要一點甜的東西。」<br/>「糖果、糖果呢？」Tweek匆忙地翻找著，「剛剛那是最後一顆我沒有糖果了！！！」<br/>「那親我一下。」<br/>「……」<br/>「……」<br/>「親愛的，不要豚鼠。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>